Trust of a guard (Mr. Armstrong vs Jean-Michel Roget)
Roget: Are you prepared Armstrong? Mr. Armstrong: Ready as I’ll ever be, once I win, I’ll be your best guard! Roget: Then let’s begin, I’ll go 1st, I activate Polymerization, I fuse 2 copies of Ancient Gear Soldier that are both in my hand, I Fusion Summon, Ancient Gear Howitzer! (Howitzer howls at it appeared) Roget: Then I'll end with a facedown! Mr. Armstrong: It’s my turn! I activate the spell card, Nightmare Steel Cage! Now you can’t attack for 2 full turns! (A cage appears trapping Roget in it) Roget: Bold move Mr. Armstrong, but I won’t be trapped in here for long, because I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado! It’ll destroy this cage! (The cage vanished) Mr. Armstrong: No way! Roget: I used to be a security director Mr. Armstrong, you gotta do better than that, it’s not wise to trap someone with police experience behind bars. Mr. Armstrong: Fine then! I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Mr. Armstrong drew 2 cards from his deck) Mr. Armstrong: Next I activate 2 copies of Ancient Rules, I’m allowed to summon a Level 5 or above monster, but I can summon 2 Level 5 or above monsters, I summon Iron Chain Blacksmith and Iron Chain Monarch!” (Mr. Armstrong shouted as 2 of his monsters appeared on the field.) Mr Armstrong: I overlay my 2 Level 6 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network! (Mr. Armstrong shouts as his 2 monsters turned into streaks of energy, then they swirled around and went into a galaxy like portal, then a bright pillar appeared.) Mr Armstrong: I Xyz summon! Iron Chain Warden! Mr. Armstrong shouted as his new Xyz monster appeared on the field, with overlay units surrounding it. Roget: Ah I’m impressed Mr. Armstrong, you managed to learn a new summoning method.” Jean-Michel Roget compliments. Mr. Armstrong: That’s not all I’m doing, I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, meet Iron Chain Butcher, Iron Chain Dragon, Iron Chain Falcon, Iron Chain Golem, and Iron Chain Link Warden! Mr. Armstrong shouts as his 5 monsters appeared on the field. Roget: So you have a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, a Level 8 Monster, 3 Synchro Monsters, and an Xyz Monster in the Main Monster Zone, it’ll take more than that to defeat me! Mr. Armstrong: Now I attack, Iron Chain Link Warden, attack Ancient Gear Howitzer! (Mr. Armstrong commands as Iron Chain Link Warden attacks and destroys Ancient Gear Howitzer.) Roget: When Ancient Gear Howitzer is destroyed, I can summon an Ancient Gear monster ignoring its summoning conditions, I summon Ancient Gear Golem! (Roget shouts as his another Ancient Gear monster appeared on the field.) Mr Armstrong: I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!” Mr. Armstrong declared as he placed 1 card facedown. Roget: Wise move, it’s my turn, I draw, I activate Fusion Recovery, I bring back Polymerization and 1 Fusion Material! (Jean-Michel Roget explained as he got back Polymerization and 1 copy of Ancient Gear Soldier.) Roget: Next I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon, and Ancient Gear Wyvern, to Fusion Summon! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! (Roget shouted as 1 of his Fusion Monsters appeared on the field.) Roget: Then I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, I summon 2 more copies of Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, and 3 copies of Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!” Jean-Michel Roget shouted as his 5 monsters from the extra deck appeared on the field. Roget: Now I Attack, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, attack Iron Chain Golem! Mr Armstrong: Not so fast, I activate my facedown card! Quaking Mirror Force, now all your monsters are flipped facedown in Defense Mode! (All of Roget’s monsters are flipped facedown into Defense Mode) Roget: I end my turn! Mr. Armstrong: Here I go, its my turn, I draw, I activate Card of Sanctity, this lets me draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Mr. Armstrong and Jean-Michel Roget drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Mr. Armstrong: Next I activate Raigeki, it destroys all monsters you have on the field! (All of Jean-Michel Roget’s monsters are destroyed) Mr. Armstrong: And with no monsters to protect your life points the duel is good as done! (Iron Chain Dragon and Butcher attacked Roget until his life points fell to zero) Roget: Congratulations Mr. Armstrong, you passed the test, you’re now my best guard (All the villains clapped as Mr. Armstrong salutes to Roget) Mr. Armstrong: Thanks sir, I won’t let you down Shade: Perfect Job Mr. Armstrong, now lets see you keep that up against Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin. Mr. Armstrong: I’ll do my best to take them down sir.” Mr. Armstrong salutes. Roget: Well boss, if you were here, you see me with my new guard.” Jean-Michel Roget said. Shade I’m sure The Doktor would be very proud of you Roget.” Primus: Agreed he would be proud of you